Tonight We Are Young
by anthemofagirl
Summary: Kurt and Sam redecorate the guest room Sam's staying in at the Hudmels.


Tonight We Are Young

**This is for Kum Week on Tumblr. Day 2: Living Together**  
**Summary:** Kurt and Sam redecorate the guest room Sam's staying in at the Hudmels.  
**A/N:** Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

There was a soft knock at the door as Sam put the last of his clothes away. He turned around to see Kurt standing there holding a tray with two mugs and a small plate of brownies. "Hey," Kurt greeted.

"Hey," Sam returned, gesturing for him to come in.

"I thought I'd bring you some warm milk," Kurt smiled as he set the tray down on the dresser. "I also baked some brownies," he said with a hint of a triumphant smile. "I think they're my best batch yet."

Sam instantly took one and all but shoved it in his mouth. "You made these?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Yup," Kurt flashed a proud smile more visibly this time.

"They're amazing," Sam exclaimed with a thumbs up, groaning as he took another bite for emphasis. "Thanks," he smiled at Kurt as he took a sip of the warm milk.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up," Kurt said, taking a seat at the edge of his bed tentatively.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sam said, carefully placing his mug back down and handing Kurt the other. When Kurt looked at him with his mouth agape Sam shrugged and said, "Finn told me, I'm sorry if I – "

"I'm fine," Kurt replied calmly, taking his mug and sipping, carefully avoiding Sam's eye.

"Break ups aren't easy to deal with when you have to see the person every day," Sam said softly, taking a tentative seat beside Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt sighed in agreement. "But it's been a few weeks now and I think it's getting easier," he shrugged lightly. "How about you? How's life back at McKinley?" Kurt asked as he nudged Sam's side with his shoulder.

Sam chuckled and took note of the changed topic and replied, "Not too bad I suppose." He ate another brownie to fill up time. "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you guys are letting me stay here," he turned to look at Kurt. "But I could've just crashed on the couch," he said shifting in his seat uneasily.

"Nonsense," Kurt hushed him. "No one ever uses the guest room so it's perfect for you," Kurt smiled. "And you can stop saying thank you all the time, your sad green eyes are going to cause Carole heartache soon," Kurt teased, biting his lip when he looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders mumbling, "I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"You're not," Kurt assured him, shaking him by his shoulders lightly. "But anyway, I actually came in here to say that if you'd like, we can redecorate this place to make it homier for you!" Kurt said brightly. "To help ease the homesickness."

"No no, that's fine," Sam shook his head instantly.

"No it's not, it's practically a hospital room!" Kurt replied with a giggle. "We can go pick out whatever you'd like! The mattress is still good," he said bouncing on it a little to test it out. "But you'll need a new comforter, that's for sure – and a new nightstand, and you can't go wrong with a few throw pillows perhaps," Kurt began rambling to himself as he took inventory of the room.

"The room is great, Kurt."

At his short response Kurt bit his lip and said, "Oh…I'm sorry," and sat perfectly still beside Sam. "I tend to get overworked when it comes to interior decorating and overstep my boundaries, I'm sorry," he repeated again. The last time he had decorated a room for someone else it had ended up in his father kicking Finn out of their home, and considering this was Sam's only place to stay at the moment, he didn't want the same result for him.

"No, it's just, it's one thing to accept your hospitality in taking me in, but I don't want to be more of a burden on your family," Sam said hastily.

"Oh but my dad and Carole were actually the ones who suggested it," Kurt smiled. "I promise you are not a burden to us at all," he said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "So what do you say we head over to a few stores tomorrow and maybe even order stuff from Ikea, you can pick out whatever you'd like," he offered with a hopeful smile.

"Is all that really necessary?" Sam wondered.

"Of course it is, us Hummels do nothing halfway," Kurt said playfully.

Sam looked over at Kurt and chuckled at how excited he looked so he sighed exaggeratedly and said, "Okay fine."

"Perfect!" Kurt clapped his hands together as he stood up. "Okay, I better go get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!" he stated as he headed out the door, earning a laugh from Sam.

"It's cruel and unusual punishment to be awake this early on a Saturday," Sam mumbled as he hopped into the passenger's seat.

"The stores just opened so it's best to go now before it gets busier," Kurt responded as he started the car up.

The drive to the store was short, with Kurt mostly listing off the essentials they needed to pick out today and Sam struggling to keep up. "My dad gave me his card and said we could get whatever we want," Kurt informed Sam as they entered the store.

"Okay…" Sam said uneasily.

"Sam you go get the shopping cart, and meet me in the paint aisle," Kurt instructed. Sam watched him walked through the store with expertise and couldn't help but chuckle fondly at him and then went in search of the shopping carts.

On his way back he tried heading for the aisle he thought Kurt had nodded towards but couldn't find him there. Just then, a girl about his age with a nametag approached him and asked if he needed help. "Oh um, I'm just trying to find – the paint aisle!" he exclaimed, having just remembered what Kurt had said.

"Oh, well I can certainly help you," the girl responded with a laugh. Sam narrowed his eyes at her, mostly confused as to why she laughed at all and followed her as she pointed out the way. As they walked down the aisles it became apparent to Sam that she was trying to flirt with him, though with her spouting off about the store's products, the conversation was a bit one-sided since Sam had nothing to contribute.

When they entered the paint aisle Sam immediately spotted Kurt and smiled gratefully. Kurt returned the smile and began walking up to them. "Oh great, someone who works here," Kurt said happily once he spotted the saleslady beside Sam. "Excuse me, I was wondering if – "

"I'm sorry, I'm currently helping someone else," the girl cut him off rudely, as she pointed to Sam. "I'll get to you when I'm done," she added, throwing in a overly fake smile.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the rude response and was just about to retaliate when Sam spoke up and said, "Actually he's with me."

"Oh, you are?" the girl replied, directing her apologetic tone to Sam rather than Kurt.

"Yes," Sam replied fiercely, going to stand beside Kurt. "We're actually together," he repeated.

"Together?" the girl questioned, looking from Kurt to Sam skeptically.

Just then Sam laced his fingers with Kurt's and when he caught sight of Kurt's dazed face, he quickly gave him a look that said 'Just go with it.' "Yup, we actually just got our own place so we're looking to spruce it up," Sam said casually. Kurt looked at the shocked face of the sales girl to the proud look Sam wore and was rendered speechless.

"Y-you two?" the girl questioned, looking at them back and forth and darting her eyes to their linked hands. When Sam nodded she said, "Aren't you -"

"A little young?" Sam interjected. "Yeah, we get that all the time, don't we babe?" Sam said with a soft laugh, looking over at Kurt and winking at him.

It took a moment for Kurt to compose himself and not let his nerves get the best of him and he found himself glad that Sam was holding onto him so tightly, otherwise he didn't know if his knees would hold him up. He leaned into Sam slightly and took a shaky breath as he finally spoke up. "Yup," he flashed a huge smile. "So can you help us or not? We've sort of got a lot of plans today," Kurt improvised.

"S-sure," the girl nodded her head after a moment. "Right this way," she led them towards the paint swatches.

To Kurt's surprise, Sam held his hand the whole time they walked down the aisles picking out bed sheets and pillows, though when the girl went to get a lamp Kurt requested, Kurt finally pulled away. "Okay Sam, it was fun to mess with her at first, but I don't even think real couples cling to each other this much," he chuckled lightly. "I think she gets that you're not single," he nudged Sam lightly as he pushed the cart down the aisle.

"You mean that I'm not straight," Sam said simply.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you got stuck with me as your pretend partner just to get her to back off," Kurt said. "I saw the way she was looking at you so hungrily earlier," he teased lightly.

"No Kurt," Sam stopped the cart to get his attention. "I didn't turn her down because I'm not into her. I mean, well yeah, I'm not into her but it's because…I'm not interested in…_her_," Sam rambled, stressing his final word.

Kurt didn't know how, but somehow he'd managed to catch on to exactly what Sam was trying to say. He stood there in the middle of the aisle processing, not wanting to jump to conclusions but burning with questions. "Sam – are you saying that you're…are you – "

"Gay? Yes," Sam finished with an amused chuckle, nodding his head. "It took me a while to figure it out but…" he said. "But I came out to my parents earlier this year and they were supportive," he said with a casual shrug. "I've just been wondering if they told your dad, or if I should tell him?" Sam wondered aloud.

"No!" It came out of Kurt before he could even stop himself. "I mean," he coughed, feeling his entire face go red.

Sam raised his eyebrows in intrigue at Kurt but merely chuckled. Just as he was going to respond the sales girl came back with the lamp, and Kurt sighed in relief "Perfect! Oh thank you so much," he said and placed it in their overflowing shopping cart. "I think that's everything, don't you think Sam?" his voice coming out slightly higher than usual.

"Yup think so," Sam shrugged, his eyes shining with amusement.

Once home, and after about 6 boxes of pizza later, Kurt, Sam, and Finn spent the rest of the afternoon painting the room a soft green that Sam had picked out. He took up residence on their couch the next few nights as the paint dried, refusing Kurt and Finn's offers to bunk in their rooms. By the next weekend all the decorative pieces Kurt had ordered online had arrived and the three boys had spent all day Saturday arranging the room to Kurt's liking.

After everything was officially in its place, Finn left to Rachel's house, leaving Sam and Kurt all alone in the house; his father had taken Carole out to dinner to keep her away from all the commotion.

"So, how do you like your new room?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's awesome, you did great, Kurt," Sam beamed at him as he threw himself on the bed, full of various throw pillows. "Thanks for the awesome mood lighting, by the way," Sam waggled his eyebrows mock-suggestively at Kurt.

"It's _not_ mood lighting!" Kurt laughed into his hand before suddenly remembering something. "Oh! I forgot one last thing!" he said as he rushed out the door and up to his room.

When Sam heard him returning he sat back up and said, "Honestly Kurt, the room's perfect, what more could you possibly add?"

"This," Kurt said, carefully placing a beautiful gold frame on his nightstand. He stepped aside to reveal a photo of Sam and his younger siblings in the auditorium with the glee club. "You can change the picture if you want," Kurt said hastily, when Sam didn't say anything for a while. "I just asked Quinn for a photo of you and your siblings and this was the best one so…" he trailed off once he saw the tears in Sam's eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Sam, this probably isn't making the homesickness any easier, I'm sorry," he repeated, shaking his head.

"No, don't be," Sam finally spoke up. "It's the perfect touch," he looked up at Kurt with a warm smile.

Kurt mirrored his smile and sighed with relief as he plopped himself down beside Sam. "I'm glad, I just want you to have a bit of happiness here, you know?" he looked over at Sam to see him already looking intently at him.

"Well thanks, it's…beautiful. All of this is beautiful," he stated, gestured around the room. "The room, the picture frame…you," he looked over at Kurt. Kurt sat perfectly still beside him, almost statuesque as Sam leaned in slowly and carefully placed his lips upon Kurt's.

When Sam pulled away he saw the look of surprise on Kurt's face and chewed on his bottom lip in worry. "Oh god I'm sorry Kurt," he said to his lap. "I know it hasn't been that long since you and Blaine broke up," he shook his head, mentally cursing himself.

"N-no, it's okay," Kurt said with a shaky breath and Sam looked up to see the corners of Kurt's mouth curling up into a smile. He noticed the hues of pink creeping onto Kurt's pale skin as the boy opened his mouth to say something else. "I've always wondered what it felt like to kiss you," Kurt admitted, blushing further red.

"Me too," Sam confessed before he could stop himself and before they knew it, the two were lunging forward to try it again. They spent the rest of the evening figuring out just how perfectly their lips slotted together before Mr. Hummel came home and they had to pretend to be all flushed from moving heavy furniture.


End file.
